True power hidden with in me
by mikanXXnatsume
Summary: a long time ago there was the magical creature and human they lived in harmony but they were gonna start a war to put an end to it both world were seperated. the 2nd b-day of the princess she was kidnaped and her powers were still temporarly sealed.M&C
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:Prolouge

* * *

Zombies are also known as the dead people who has risen from the dead .

what people dont know is that there is only one earth but it consists of the two dimensions the human world and the magical world. A long time ago Humans and magical creature lived in harmony but the humans started to get selfish and abused the magical cratures power they turned them to their slaves the magical creatures had enough so they decided to tell the elders about it.

In the highest peek where the elders live they are comprised of both human and magical creature there's about 8 elders 4 humans and 4 magical creature.  
the elders are the one's who supervises the existing dimensions they insure harmony in both living creature they do not want to displease the great one , he is the creator of everything , he obtains a power greater than anyone.

a man in the age of 35 open an enormous wooden door there in a wide room stood 8 old man all wearing black robes covering their faces."goodevening." greeted the man and bowed down showing respect to his elders."elders we have some problems it seems that both creatures are starting to cause a war, the humans started to inslave the magical creatures but seeing that the magical creatures din't take it anymore they started to protes and both creatures has started to create a war and rumor has it that both will attack in the coming fullmoon, the princess birthday."when the report is finished he bowed again and left.

."this seems to be a problem....we cannot let this happen."stated one of the human elders ."we don't have any choice....we should have known that two different creatures cannot live in harmony."said one of the elder ."Katsuki is right, since the human were the first to start the war i tink it will be right if the humans memories will be erased and they will not remember or see us again we magical creatures will go on hiding for a couple of years i will conduct some experiments to transform some of us to become humans and the creatures who could will live with the humans in harmony."said Ritsuki a dragon who is an expert in chemicals ."yes that is possible with the a help of the great one we can do it but what if one of the magical creature starts to use power on the humans right the only magical creatures who can live with the humans for the mean time are the zombies they are well trained so i think we should also establish a a group who will kill any zombie who goes against the rules."said one of the elder with full of pride ."why don't we use the humans who are gonna die and turn them into zombies who will work for the group."when all the elders agreed they started to inform both creatures and the great one.

the plan was a sucess everything went according to plan the war was never started, the two dimension had a barrier to prevent anyone of them in going in the human or magical world, the humans never remembered magic or anything that has to do with the unatural, and the group who will supervise the exsisting magical creature in the human world they are called the 's about 1 ferryman that is instructed to 1 continent.

1 year has passed and everything went well. today is the princess 2nd birth-day, all the magical creatures were invited. there in the castle of the great one the ballroom was filled with laughter, everyone was enjoying themselves. in the middle there was the great one with his wife and one and only dauther.

."Michiru happy birth-day."said the mother of the princess, she gave her beautifull dauther a peck in the cheeks and handed her birth-day gift. princess Michiru was still to young to open the gift so her mother was the one who tore the wrapper, it was a necklace made of pure gold there was a heart shaped pendant and at the back of the pendant the name Michiru was carved in small capital letters.

Michiru was holding the pendant, she was staring at it nonstop while everyone was enjoying themselves outside the castle there stood the death God ."looks like their having fun....Lucifer you may have stopped the war but this you will pay and i have just the thing for it."he smirked then vanished all of a sudden.

the party was over every magical creature returned back to their homes. in side a huge room Himeno was carrying the sleeping Michiru."Lucifer you haven't given your gift yet to your baby."Himeno smilled at her husband and he did to. Lucifer went near her dauther, he caressed her cheeks."she's so beautyfull just like you my love."  
teased Lucifer but it was true."ohh...Honey arn't you gonna give your gift to her." Himeno was getting tired she wants to sleep already but not until Lucifer gives his gift."fine fine."Lucifer answered, he raised his hand and cassed a spell. a binding light shined throu the entire room , it turned white to pink then the light vanished."Michiru here i offer you half of my powers it will be sealled for the meantime you can only use it if you find true love dear."Lucifer kissed the sleeping Michiru in the cheeks."it's time to sleep Honey let's go."Himeno yawned and laid Michiru in her crib both of them left the room and went to their own to have a good night sleep.

it was midnight, the full moon shined inside the princess room she was asleep but she kept on panting hard,she's having a hard time in sleeping because she was having a nightmare. she woke up and started to cry but before anybody hears her, her mouth was covered by a hand it belonged to Verlock,the death God.  
Verlock took a potion and made Michiru drink it. the potion was made to remove all the memory and powers that she has."yes princess finish it ."Michiru was drinking nonstop but Lucifer heard some foot steps heading to their direction he accidently drop the potion he thought that she already finished potion but a drop was left.  
this potion can remove any power and memory but it should be finished even a single drop shouldn't be wasted or else the person who drank it will have her/his powers unstable and her memory to.

."princess if i can't have your mother.....i'll wait for you hury up and turn to a woman...let's go now before we get cought."Lucifer held the baby and both guard came in and saw no one, fear and shock seered through his entire body but he managed to run to the king's room and barged in."highness the princess is missing!!."both of them bolt up and rushed to Michiru's room."Michiru!!!!."Himeno felt tears pour down her eyes, she hugged her husbad tightly ."this is a dream....right Honey..Michiru..Michiru."Himeno cried in her husbands chest."it's okay i'll do whatever it takes to find her even if i have to kill i'll do it....we'll find her."comforted Lucifer. he cast a magic spell and light scatered like gems through the sky."Michiru use it well.....this will help you find your true love my dear...use it well."thought Lucifer while comforting Himeno."dont worry Honey we just need to wait for her powers to awakendont worry."Himeno just nodded but still continued to cry ."im sorry Michiru...i hope a good family takes you in...m so sorry Michiru."Himeno felt her entire world crumble she felther heart tighten.....she felt destroyed....

."my princess you will stay here in the human world for the mean time when your all grown up i'll marry you..stay strong princess."Lucifer kissed the crying baby in the cheeks,he then left her in the front door of someone's house. when Lucifer vanished Michiru's eyes glowed for a couple of seconds then it obtained the shinigamis eyes that was given to her by her father.......

* * *

guys i need your support in this story please review because

the other chapters you will feel comedy, suspense,romance, and drama

i'll try my best to update everyday!

so please** review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Shinigami eyes

thanks for the review and for some reviewers who want their questions answered just wait for the coming chapters and sorry i updated so late it's hard to work if you have two kids you have to take care of right? oh and i keep on reading manga i almost forgot about the story hehe gomen ne^^

* * *

After 12 years.....

konichiwa mina-san im Michiru Kita , im 14 years old ,i have two big emerald eyes that are always covered with my thick round glasses,i have a petite figure and curves in the right places but i always wear thick clothing so no one can see it,and i have a long smooth light crimson colored hair that i always tie in low pigtail.

my foster mom and foster dad died i dont really know my real parents but thats what i want to find out anyway when my foster parents died i was forced to live with my father's relatives , ten years with them had been tough for me i was forced to do everything in the house like a slave, im always abused by both of them if i don't do anything right i get punished that's why when in school im forced to cover up the bruises they give me, and on top of that im forced to live with them, sure i tried to escape but everytime i do i get cauth then punished so i don't really leave the house anymore i also wanted to tell the police but every time i do they come up with an excuse then punish me .

tell you the truth if it wasn't for my parents pension money they woudn't take me in and the house i live in i mean they **live in** was my foster parents house they gave it to me since they din't have son or a dauther , i really loved them they were like a real mom and dad.  
one more thing i have this weird power when i remove my eyeglasses i can see black rings on some people's neck but everytime i tell my friends they call me crazy or a maniac that's why people avoid me and i dont have any friends to. to sum it all up my life is a living hell but still i try to survive because i want to see my real parents i want to know why do i have this weird powers, i want to know why did they leave me, and i want to tell them that even if they abandon me i love them bacause they gave me to a very nice family.

RING!!~~RING!!~~RING!!

Michiru rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up."damn it...i can't be late."Miciru quicly went to the bathroom and took a bath , she wore her shcool uniform and went down the kitchen while running she kept on chanting in her mind."i hope their not there! i hope their not there! i hope their no there! yes! i made it."seeing that both her relative were still asleep she made breakfast for them and also for her , when she finished eating she went out and off to school she dosn't want to be late and also see _their _scolding.

she was walking to school then she spotted a store that sells her favorite betty dolls ."Th-this is a rare betty! i-i-i-i need to have it!!."chirpd Michiru, she went to the shop and bought it at once.

when the casheir gave the change Michuru just noticed she just used her one month earning in her part time she worked blood and sweat just to earn it and she just bought it for a doll when she asked for a refund the sales person just said."sorry miss no can do, you bought it you have it." Miciru din't want to give up so easily she tried to use any method she can , she used the puppy dog eyes, she begged kneeling down , heck! she even used a cursed doll and tried to use it to the man but alas, the man din't even flinch or moved . Michiru's one month of hard work gone to waste because of her fanatics about betty the doll but she still had a little strength left and used it for one more persuasion.

"please mister please i-i-i need the money back.... all my hard work....please....please mister."Michiru had a teary eye while clasping her hand together , she looked like she was praying but never the less she looked really cute which caused the sales person to blush.

" im sorry miss but their shop policies but since you really need the money-." this cause Michiru to wipe her tears away and stare at the man with twinkling eyes of hope."there is this guy who is really addicted in collecting those dolls he came here yesterday just looking for that , he's studying in your school you can sell that to him."the man smilled at the girl who had an expression of joy written all over her face, she looked like she just won 1million yen in a lottery ."th-thank you very much you saved me.!!~."she hurridly dashed out off the shop and off to school again ...then it hit her she just wasted a lot of time in the shop, she glanced at the shop that sells clocks 7:30 she froze , only minutes left and the class will start and if she was ever late the teacher will give her detention and all her classmates will laugh at her again and call her tardy. she pushed the tought aside and hurridly ran to the her classroom.

."must reach there!."Michiru thought and finally she arrived, she slammed the door open . her classmates turned to look who just disturbed their peace, when they looked at her they just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

Michiru was silent she cursed mentaly to always walk in casually and avoid the slamming , she went to her seat and sighed she was really tired from all her running and she had another problem how can she find the person."great i forgot to ask how he looked like....and if im late again the-they might punish me."mumbled Michiru to her self, she tought no one heard but actually their were two zombie's who accidently heard it ,they really were not eavesdroping, zombie's just have a verry good hearing capability.

"punish eh? oi Shito maybe she's living with some zombies she smells really weird."Chika took a wiff at Michiru's direction one more time and felt a different aroma coming from her , it isn't human it has a different smell yet it still managed to attract him the smell was addicting and he never smelled anything like it ."Shito...h-her aroma it smells different b-but...."Chika stoped in midsentence when he noticed he was gonna blurt out something rather embarrasing and in front of his partner to.

"but? what Akatski." Shito was smirking he knew the idiot A.K.A Chika was gonna say something rather hillarious. Chika saw the smirk and that made him pissed off ."none of your bussiness shit Shito!!." shouted Chika which gained everyone's attention.

"you really are a loud mouthed idiot and if you dare shout again im gonna shoot you even if their here."warned Shito while glaring at Chika for being a loud mothed idiot.

as for Chika he just glared back and mumbled something about throwing Shito in the nearest cliff or feeding him to the piranas."Akatsuki about Kita-san's smell your right it is different....if she isn't human then maybe she's a special kind of zombie."

after hearing special and zombie there's only one meaning to that **MONEY** Chika's eyes shinned with money signs in them."oi Shito let's follow the cash after school mayb- wait how do you know her name ha? ohh...shit Shito has a crush on the weird girl." whispered Chika but was given a glare . Shito knew the teacher is coming so he just ignored his idiot partner and averted his attention towards the sweet smell coming from a pink headed girl." hmm....if im not mistaken Kita-san has been a student here for a long time but why did me and Akatsuki just noticed the smell...maybe she has something to do with the illegal zombie that started killing some of the teenager girls in town she might cost a lot."

while Shito was pounding on his thought thinking of possible answers as to why Michiru smelled rather odd Chika just did what he always do if it's class time,  
sleep while dreaming of either money or killing Shito.

Michiru noticed the odd feeling that she's being stared at and she din't like it not one bit the last time she was stared so intently someone tried to rape her but luckly someone was their to saved her their were two actually, two males.....

FLASHBACK

rain was pouring everywhere Michiru sighted she din't like the rain since it was the day that her foster mom and foster dad died.  
she sighted again it wasn't really a nice day to go for a walk but she had no choice because her gurdians told her to go shoping for food and if she refused like last time they will whip her until she can barely stand up."

mama...papa....why did you leave me." thought Michiru while remembering memories of her foster parents death came flashing through her brain. Michiru tried her best to make the tears that were now starting to make her eyes blurry stop.

when she removed one hand on the umbrella that was shielding her from the drops of water it suddenly flew to a cablewire ."ahhh.....i hate the rain!!!." Michiru shouted pissed off by the strong wind which is because of the strong rain. after mumbling some bad languages she ran to a dark alley she was freezing and wet so she din't have any choice to go there rather than being stuck in the rain she prefers to be their, but she also din't think of the possibility that their might be someone.

Michiru just kept on cursing the rain and the strong wind when suddenly she heard footsteps. she was about to run but someone grabbed her wrist.  
her eyes were wide from shock and fear,her body can't seem to move properly so she just stared at the man who kept on looking at her or more like inspecting her from her head to her toes. when he finished analizing her a smirk formed on his lips. Michiru noticed it then finally her mind and body started to function well, she bit the hand that was holding her hand when the man let go and winced in pain at the same time Michiru took this opportunity to escape.

she tried to run but the hem of her skirt was stuck on a wire, she pulled her skirt causing it to rip exposing her creamy long legs but before she can run someone grabed her waist then covered her mouth with a hand.

."damn."thought Michiru she was trying to remove the hand that was covering her mouth but the guy is much more stronger so all her efforts of escaping were 1.0% the 1 percent is if someone is gonna save her but no one usually passes this part of this street so Michiru being a person who dosn't want others to help will just do things her way.

she kept on struggling which made the man box her on her stomach."shut up! now look at what you've done, i even have to use force and i hate to hurt a lady now please stop struggling and just play along okay? cutie."the man snickered when Michuru fainted from the punch

HOSPITAL

."arh....where where am i???." Michiru thought a loud while her rubbing her sleepy eyes. she saw nothing but white; white ceeling, white walls, and white bed." why am i in the hospital i thought i was AH!."  
Michiru quickly sat up while trying to remember what happend."okay there was this freaky man who was gonna rape me wait! did he WHAT HAPPEND!!!!."shouted Michiru, what she want know was answers nothing more but answers luckly a woman in the age of 20or 22 came inside ."hello miss i see you just woke up ah! dont worry about the fees the two nice young man came here and paid for it oh and dont worry nothing bad happend to you no scratchs , and no bruises here miss." the nurse placed a bowl of chicken soup on the table ."thank you." murmured Michiru.

."ahm..can you please tell me whats the name of the two person that brought me here."

."sorry but they said not to tell anything but one of the guy said he will collect the payment so prepare the money oh! miss judging from your clothes i think both of them are studying in your school my son also has the same uniform."the nurse smilled then left, leaving Michiru pounding on her thoughts

END OF FLASHBACK

RING!!!!!!!!!

."eh o-oh! i kept on thingking its already lunch break."Michiru went to the snack vendor to buy something to eat, even if she spend a lot of money buying the toy she still had some left over change."ohh ya how will i know the person i forgot to ask the salesman mayb- AH!." Michiru suddenly bumped someone ."AH! g-g-gomen nasai!."she was gonna get the bread when both of their hand suddenly touched, she removed her hand while a blush crept on her cheeks .

Michiru took her bread then stared at the person, she was speechless ."h-he's handsome ." thought Michiru that she din't even notice that her glasses fell , her eyes were wide as saucers she saw it again she saw the same blackring that killed her parents ."b-b-bla-black r-rin-ng."stuttered Michiru while pointing her index finger on the neck of Shito.

both Shito and Chika was shocked but Shito regained he's composure back and glanced at Chika before looking at Michiru with amusement."Kita-san you can see the black ring on my neck?."  
asked Shito dead serious.

."yes but--."Miciru fainted before she can finish what she was trying to say luckly Shito caught her before her head reached the cold hard floor ."oi Shito....looks like she's no ordinary human."Chika said while walking with Shito to the clinic."your right ....when Kita-san wakes up we might get some information for the mean time lets ask Yuka about the Shinigami's power i never knew that someone can see this besides the shinigami himself."

* * *

,thank you for all the reviews and please keep on suporting i will do my best in writting the next

so just keep on reviewing ^^


End file.
